


A Wedding With a Twist

by btrrocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's Parents are supportive lets go, F/F, Faberry and Brittana stan Blam, Finn Hudson is alive, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam's Parents are top tier, This is just gonna be a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btrrocks/pseuds/btrrocks
Summary: I haven't seen any Blam wedding fics so I just decided to write one. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate it. :) enjoy
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Wedding With a Twist

No one's pov 

10 minutes before the ceremony. Blaine and his parents are in his dressing room (AN: IDK what the room is called where they get ready is sorry.) 

"Blaine, honey, are you ready for this?" Pamela says as she fixes his bowtie. "Yes, Mom, I'm ready" Blaine replies. "Son, I may have not been as accepting as I could have at first but I think you have found a good one in Sam." Blaine's father, Richard, tells Blaine. "Thanks, Dad," Blaine adds, giving a kind smile.  
Soon there's a knock at the door and in walks Rachel and Santana. "Hey Mr. and Mrs.Anderson, you should head to your seats we can take it from here," says Santana. "Ok," Pam turns back to her son, "Baby, We are so proud of you, we will see you in a little bit." She says before kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Son" Richard says to his son before turning to leave. "Love you guys!" Blaine calls as his parents walk out the door.  
“I can’t believe you’re gonna be a married man in less than 20 minutes!” Rachel celebrates. “Yeah, Curly, You’re not gonna have time for us anymore,” The Latina says before she dramatically sighs. Blaine just rolls his eyes and chuckles. “I’m always gonna have time for you girls.” He says to his maids of honor after giving them a reassuring hug which they return. “Come on, you gotta go get married,” Rachel says as she ushers them out the door of the dressing room.  
_____

In Sams’s dressing room with Quinn and Brittany 10 minutes before the ceremony.

“I’m surprised your mom isn’t in here with us,” said Quinn. ”She didn’t want to cry before the ceremony so she and dad decided to wait out there with everyone else.” Sam says shrugging.

“I’m so happy, my unicorns are finally getting married!” Brittany practically screams. “I’m happy too, Britt,” Sam replies smiling softly at the innocent blonde. Suddenly Santana pokes her head in the door saying, “Frodo is ready Trouty so get ready to become Mr. and Mr. Trouty Mouth.” She laughs at her comment. “Thanks, San I’ll be out in a minute,” Sam tells her. “Come on guys, Sammy boy here needs to go get hitched.” The former head cheerleader says.

_____

Now everyone is in their seats waiting for the ceremony to start with the girls including Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Marley, Kitty, and Sugar, on the Right side, Blaines Side, and all the guys including Puck, Mike, Finn, Jake, Ryder, Artie, and Kurt on the left side which is Sam’s side. Sam stands at the Altar with Finn to his right being his best man. Their parents and Mr.Schue and Mrs.Pillsbury are in the audience waiting as well.   
The girls are wearing beautiful flowy light blue gowns. The guys are wearing traditional black tuxes with a black bowtie. Sam is wearing a black suit with a light blue tie to match the girl’s dresses. Blaine is wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and black bowtie to go with their light blue theme. Soon the door opens in the back of the church signaling everyone’s attention to go there. Nerves are running through Sam’s body like crazy but they are the good kind of nerves. Everyone is expecting At Last by Etta James to start playing but no, Blaine and Sam being the dorks they are decided instead of Blaine walking down the aisle to a traditional wedding song, he would walk down the aisle to the imperial march from star wars. Everyone is so confused but as Blaine is being walked down the aisle by Rachel and Santana, Sam and Blaine are trying to stifle their laughter at all the confused expressions of their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Should I continue this with the ceremony?


End file.
